


Didn't See That One Coming

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Series: Season 5 Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Glenn POV, Humor, Implied Romance, Protective!Maggie, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Are you... planning to kill Daryl?  Because I feel like I should point out that a) he's our friend, b) your sister seems attached to him, and c) he's a really good hunter and we all like eating."</i>
</p><p>Or, Beth and Daryl are finally reunited, and Glenn doesn't know what's going on anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See That One Coming

**Author's Note:**

> So, the s5 premiere happened and my dash had the loveliest theories for the future Beth/Daryl reunion. I thought, "Excellent! I will write a serious reunion fic filled with seriousness."
> 
> I was so close. I started a serious fic, I did. But then my brain was like, "lol, no." And this silliness happened instead. Like Glenn, I did not see this coming.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of besides joking about murder? Please let me know if I missed anything.

Glenn has no idea what's going on.

"Maggie," he whispers out of the corner of his mouth, "I have no idea what's going on."

Maggie is too busy staring blankly at the scene unfolding before them to acknowledge him. Glenn understands completely. 

This was not at all how he expected this little reunion to go. He knew that Beth and Daryl had teamed up after the prison fell and likely bonded, but wasn't aware that the pair had bonded quite so much. Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised; Daryl **had** been prone to moments of sadness and worry lately, and he was as tenacious as a dog with a bone in their search for Beth.

But this? Honestly, he expected Daryl to chew on his lip, gaze soulfully at her from beneath his hair (that needs a cut, in Glenn's opinion. Next stop: Chewbacca!), and then say something like, "Hey, girl. I killed this squirrel in memory of you."

He did do those things (except the squirrel thing), but like he was auditioning for a period romance or a Nicholas Sparks film. It was enlightening, to say the least. When Daryl saw Beth, he just... stilled. It was like someone hit him with a freeze ray. His eyes had widened as he took her in, looking at her dirty and bloody form like she was the best thing he'd ever seen. He didn't even budge as Beth stepped closer, blue eyes locked on blue. She stopped mere inches away and delicately touched the back of his hand with her fingertips, and Daryl released a breath he had been holding for months.

So, Daryl Dixon has a crush. It would be a lot funnier if his crush wasn't on Glenn's sister-in-law, though. Mostly because this heartwarming reunion had caused Maggie to go catatonic or something.

Glenn pokes her in the side. "Maggie, love of my possibly short life, is this what protective sisterly rage looks like?" 

She shakes her head slowly. Oh, good. Glenn was worried for a second.

"Are you... planning to kill Daryl? Because I feel like I should point out that a) he's our friend, b) your sister seems attached to him, and c) he's a really good hunter and we all like eating." 

"No," she says after a long, nerve-wracking pause.

"Have you seen Tyreese? He needs meat. The guy is built like a linebacker," Glenn continues, undaunted. "I think that if you kill Daryl, then Tyreese will cease to exist. And then Carol will be sad because she's bros with both of them, and then Rick will be sad because he has a soft spot for Carol and Daryl; and I'll be sad because your urge to murder tore this family apart."

"No," Maggie repeats, unblinking.

"That doesn't really clear up my worry, Maggie," he says. "Are you saying no like 'I love Daryl and would never do him harm'? Or, are you saying no like 'I am in denial and will snap and strangle him with his own vest at a later date'?"

Maggie turns her head to glare at him. 

"I love you?" Glenn adds desperately.

"Is that a question?"

"No, no. I love you. You are the light of my life. The wind beneath my wings. The air I breathe..."

"Apparently, Beth is that for Daryl and I didn't know," Maggie points out. "Was this something I should've seen comin', Glenn?"

"I don't think anyone could've predicted this, sweetheart," he replies, turning his attention back to the reunion still taking place.

Beth is touching his face tenderly while Daryl cups her elbow. They're murmuring to each other, foreheads touching. It's painfully sweet.

Glenn looks pensive. "If they have babies, are we automatically the godparents?"

"Really, Glenn?"

"You'll have to fight me for it," Carol says as she walks past, scaring Glenn. "Dibs."

"Hey! I'm the uncle!" Glenn shouts after her. Everyone, including Beth and Daryl, turn to stare at him.

"Really? These two," he points to Daryl and Beth, "are having a Westley and Buttercup moment, and I'm the one getting the side eye?" Glenn throws his hands up in the air.

Daryl rolls his eyes and gently tugs Beth away from the rest of the group. She smiles and lets him lead her to a more private location.

Glenn looks over at his wife. She seems calm and accepting, but he's not taking any chances. "Are you okay?"

Her lips quirk. "Y'know what? I really am. If Beth is happy, then I'm happy," Maggie assures him. "Besides, a woman could do a lot worse than Daryl Dixon."

"Ain't that the truth," Carol agrees, coming up behind them. Glenn jumps at her sudden appearance.

"Where are you even coming from, Carol?"

"The future. I'm here to tell you that Maggie leaves you for a younger man," she says with a straight face.

Maggie covers her mouth, but he can see her shoulders shaking in laughter.

Glenn points at them accusingly. "That's not funny, you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> You do what feels right, Daryl. Your hair is a majestic mane.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respective owners. I'm not trying to screw with the wrong people. I'm the opposite of Terminus. People are friends, not food.


End file.
